Beneath Your Beautiful
by AZillionLittleStars
Summary: Percy Jackson has one shot to pass eleventh grade, and Annabeth Chase maybe the only key. Percabeth AU. Three-shot.


**Title- Beneath Your Beautiful**

**Summary- Percy Jackson has one shot to pass eleventh grade, and Annabeth Chase maybe the only key. Percabeth AU. This story is slightly based off Geek Charming. {It's a good movie, okay?} Three-shot.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own PJO or Geek Charming. Or the title. Anything recognizable probably isn't mine either.**

**Author's Note- (Recently renovated into a three-shot.) Hi guys! So I probably shouldn't be starting another story, but here it is. T This story is a little dorky, a little cliche', a little dram****atic. They might be a teency-weency bit OOC because they are not demigods and I don't have to follow the books exactly, okay? No one is forcing you to read it, but I would sure love if you gave it a chance. Okay, thanks! Read and review!**

* * *

"_A_ _movie_?" Perseus Jackson gawked at his guidance counselor. A grade average of D wasn't exactly impressive especially in the eye of college admission people, but a movie? How was that going to fix anything? Now, before you automatically judge, his below average grades weren't necessarily his fault. His ADHD and dyslexia made it hard for him to keep up in class, much less pay attention. Percy tried at school, but always became quickly discouraged and gave up. He had gone through summer school, tutors, online homework help, and nothing seemed to be working. Now he was here, almost at the end of his eleventh grade year at Goode High, and the only possible chance for him to pass with at least a C+ average. "How is that going to help all of my grades?"

"It adds all the elements. Technology, comprehension, in depth thinking, timing, everything. All of your teachers have agreed that they will view your film and then raise your grade accordingly." Mr. Tanner continued, barely looking up from his computer screen. "It may be on whatever topic you so choose, as long as it is school appropriate."

"But-" Percy interjected, still in slight shock.

"Goodbye Mr. Jackson." Mr. Tanner snapped, motioning for him to leave his office. Percy got out of the uncomfortable plastic chair and shut the door behind him. Immediately he could hear the heavy metal music blaring. All of the students knew what Mr. Tanner spent his time at work doing (playing Sims and listening to rock metal, hoping one day he will magically live his dreams of being a rockstar) but no one really cared enough to report it to he principal. He walked back to Algebra still wide-eyed. Walking in to the classroom, his teacher sighed dramatically.

"Percy, you are late- _again_." Miss Lundwish announced, reaching for the detention slip as if it was a daily routine- and it almost was. Miss Lundwish always seemed to have a certain distaste for Percy, even though he never seemed to quite figure out why. Not that she likes anyone, considering no one could ever figure out why she even became a teacher.

"I-uh have a pass." Percy blurted out, handing her the scrap piece of paper that Mr. Tanner shoved at him.

"_Wonderful_." She spat out, snatching up the pass. "You are just in time for lunch. Class dismissed."

Everyone shuffled out of the classroom and headed to the lunch room. Percy stopped at his locker to grab his lunch, since the school food was deep fried cardboard. His mom made his lunch for him and his step-father Paul, and he didn't complain one bit. Sitting down at his usual table with his fellow swim team members, he smiled at the blueberries in his lunch. There was this thing about the color blue, that made it so whenever you could find blue, there would be a solution to your problem.

Looking up from his food, one person caught his eye. She had blonde hair and _looked_ normal enough, but she sat at an empty lunch table. Percy had seen her around, she was a cheerleader or something. He racked his brain to try and remember her name. Apparently, he was looking at her for a little too long, and one of his friends, Connor Stoll, nudged him.

"Yo Percy, what's up with you and that chick?"

"Nothing. What's her name?"

"Anna-something." Connor replied. Connor might have not been the best person to ask, since he had such a loud voice, it seemed to catch her attention even though she was table aways. She looked up, and locked eyes with Percy. Her eyes silver, and glittered despite the artificial lighting in the cafeteria. She ducked her head back down quickly, but he could still see the rosy tint her cheeks turned. Connor switched his attention back to someone else he used to be in a conversation, not giving it much thought.

For some reason, Percy couldn't get her out of his mind.

* * *

Annabeth Chase trudged into AP English. In simple terms, today was a _weird_ day. She woke up to her alarm clock going off the fritz- at 4:12 in the morning. That's when she already knew today was going to be off. Then, her father was not only in-the-flesh home, but he was making pancakes. Pancakes! Adding to the Freak-Out-Annabeth-Fest her stepmother Helen opted to politely wish she never existed instead of her usual crude comments towards Annabeth. Her brothers actually got up by themselves for school. School? The place where she had an usual routine of being invisible? Yeah, that wasn't much help to calming her nerves of a Annabeth Apocalypse either.

First, her boyfriend Xavier held her hand._ In public_. You see, Xavier was technically Annabeth's boyfriend. He was basically everything a girl ever wanted- strong, athletic, charming, rich, _perfect_. Yet they both seemed to know it wasn't going anywhere. The only reason they were 'going out' was because of their parents being best friends. Xavier was always pleasant and all when they went on dates or went to formal galas, but they never really associated with each other at school. It just seemed a little out of bounds. Today however, that unspoken guideline had been blown through when he held her hand after giving her a ride to school. Apocalypse Sign #6.

Moving on to #7, the incident involving that Jackson kid. Just when she thought she might have a normal afternoon, here comes lunch time to ruin that. Usually, she sits at her own table by the edge of the cafeteria, sketching some designs or reading. Annabeth didn't mind sitting alone, people didn't make the effort to talk to her, so she didn't make the effort to talk to them. Everything was just fine until she could hear the distinct call of "ANNA SOMETHING." from a few tables over. Annabeth instantly knew they were speaking of her, since no one could manage to grasp the concept of an extra syllable. She had eventually learned to respond to Annabelle, Anna-something, Anna, Blondie, 'Hey you', and worst of all Annie. She hated being called Annie. Looking up from her sketch book, she locked eyes with that Jackson kid, Percy. Weird times 200.

Annabeth really didn't know much about him. His name was Percy Jackson, he was on the swim team. His grades were less than stellar, he had a lot of friends, you know the usual jock. Rumor had it he was dating the feisty red head named Rachel Elizabeth Dare, but they seemed to deny it. Not that it really mattered to Annabeth anyways. One thing did stick out in her mind about him though, his blue-green eyes. They were so pure and..beautiful. Annabeth didn't pay attention to him otherwise, he had enough people doing that.

Sitting down at her usual spot right next to the teacher's desk, Annabeth reorganized herself, hoping this class would be the one normal thing to happen to her that day. It was possibly her favorite class, with her favorite teacher, Mr. Blofis. The bellwork was simple enough, diagraming two sentences. Annabeth had finished quickly and was left to her pick at her nails.

"Hello class!" Mr. Blofis said cheerfully, striding into the classroom. Setting his coffee down on his desk, he exchanged it for a hall pass. "Annabeth, Mr. Tanner would like to see you in his office." Annabeth looked at him wide-eyed, her mind buzzing with questions.

_What did I do? Am I dying? Am I getting deported? Did someone die?_

"I'm sure it'll be fine Annabeth." He finished, walking away to deal with some students and spitballs. Annabeth stood up nervously. If she was being honest, Mr. Tanner kind of scared her. Not in a _I've got 200 pounds of steel muscle_ kind of way, but a _I know something you don't_ kind of fashion. His tiny office didn't help much either, considering the school basically stuck him in a closet. Reaching her destination, she knocked tentatively on the door. She heard a faint "Come in", and walked through the door, biting her nails.

"Ah, Miss Chase. Have a seat." He motioned enthusiastically to sit down. The plastic chair was beyond uncomfortable, but that was really the least of her worries.

"Don't be nervous, I am not going to bite you." Mr. Tanner reassured. This eased her a little, but not enough to be touching the back of her chair. "Your teachers have expressed concern about your...social well-being."

"My _what_?" Annabeth spat out.

"Social interaction, friends." Mr. Tanner continued, taking it as if she didn't know what her social well-being meant. "I also believe that you have a common problem many teenagers face that is shyness. So, I have this great idea to solve multiple students' problems." Mr. Tanner finished proudly, like he was excepting Counselor of the Year Awards at that exact minute. Just as Annabeth had finally mustered up the courage to protest, she was interrupted by the door flying open.

"Look, whatever you think I've done, it was probably one of the Stolls." A deep voice pleaded from behind her. Whipping around, she came face to face with someone who had her nervous before.

That Jackson kid.

* * *

Oh, god. What _was_ she doing here?

All he did was look at her in the cafeteria, not stalk her for a month!

"Mr. Jackson! Welcome! Miss Chase and I were discussing my plan of action to satisfy everyone!" Mr. Tanner announced. When Percy didn't move, he gave him a glare that wouldn't scare a bunny rabbit. Percy didn't feel like getting on the bad side of every staff member he interacted with today, he proceeded to sit down across from the blonde girl.

"Perseus," Percy _really_ hated when people called him by his full name, "this is Annie."

"Annabeth." Annabeth spat, looking like someone just called her a dumb blonde. Now that he was looking directly at her, Percy realized how she beautiful she really was. Her blonde hair was slightly wavy, falling slightly past her shoulder. Intelligence illuminated her gray eyes, which looked like she was planning on a hundred different scenarios of ways to kill anyone who called her Annie.

"Anywho, as I said, I have a plan. Since Percy will be producing a short film by the end of the semester, and Annabeth needs to work on her social skills,"

"Do not." Annabeth muttered.

"...you guys can do it together!"

* * *

The first time Percy and Annabeth met to discuss this project, things went wrong before it even started.

"_Meet me at four in the Loco Mocha. Don't be late_." She demanded before walking back to class. Why she was so anxious to back to class, Percy didn't know.

After the bell rang precisely at 2:45, Percy went to swim practice, planning on leaving at 3:30. Somehow, the Stolls managed to break the clock at the pool, and he didn't realize what time it was until it was 4:30. He left the locker room so fast, he forgot his right shoe, which only made him more late to go back and get it.

_Crap, crap, crap_.

Scrambling into the coffee shop, Percy almost ran into a little old lady. He found Annabeth sitting at a table near the counter while glaring at him.

"I'm so sor-"

"You're late."

"I know. I'm really sorry. I was at swim practice and one of the Stoll brothers broke the clock, so I didn't know what time it was and.." Annabeth rolled her gray eyes, and cut him off once again. Pushing the now-lukewarm coffee towards him, Annabeth got down to what she had been waiting to talk about.

"Whatever. Now that we are stuck in this together, what do you want your movie to be about?"

"Umm..." Percy started, but was interrupted by the ringtone of Annabeth's phone.

Percy couldn't hear what was being on the other side of the conversation, but it wasn't doing much for Annabeth's mood.

"I am not your slave! Go get your own children!" Annabeth snapped, before sighing. "Fine." Hastily pressing the 'End Call' button, she turned back to Percy. "I have to go," and ran out of the coffee shop before Percy could say goodbye.

"Disaster number one." Percy muttered, picking up the half-drank drink Annabeth left behind.

* * *

The next day, things went a little better.

Percy hadn't seen her all morning, until he spotted her sitting at an empty lunch table. Getting up from his seat, Percy walked over to find her deep into drawing..buildings? She didn't even look up when he sat down. Clearing his throat, he made an awkward attempt to get her attention. Her head shot up, revealing the dark circles under her eyes.

"Oh, it's you." She said, closing her sketchbook. "Sorry about yesterday, had to go pick up my stepbrothers."

"So..um..do you want to meet somewhere else today?"

She looked hesitant, but nodded. "Sure."

"We could do it at my apartment. My mom makes the best cookies." Percy asked nervously. Luckily, Annabeth laughed.

"Do you promise that you aren't a serial killer luring me to your basement to kill me?"

Percy thought about this.

"I don't think I am smart enough for that."

* * *

**Chapter one! Whoo! What do you think? {Percabeth will be coming, I promise.} I've been sitting on this one for a while, and would love some opinions! I'm hoping the next chapters will be a tad longer, and this story will be able to hit 10,000. I'm not sure if that is possible, but hey, I can hope! Just a warning, since these chapters are a bit longer, it might take me a bit longer to update.**

**Any opinions + feedback is welcome!**


End file.
